


the hastily assembled angel

by verdarach



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 01:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verdarach/pseuds/verdarach
Summary: Her hair looked like Altina's, and her eyes were as Misaha's were, wide and golden.But first of all, and most important of all, she looked like a child.





	the hastily assembled angel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "make a character say fuck"

Her hair looked like Altina's, and her eyes were as Misaha's were, wide and golden.  
  
But first of all, and most important of all, she looked like a child. A scared, lonely child facing the scorn and ridicule of the Senate after the loss of her family. How he wished to sing his galdrar again, that he could soothe her sorrow. But no, Lehran was no more. And Sephiran, Duke Persis, could do nothing.  
  
Eventually Sanaki was allowed to leave. Handmaids escorted her out through a side passage, though she was still sniffling and wiping at her eyes with the enormous sleeves of her robes as she left. Twice throughout the supposed confirmation of Sanaki's rule, the taunts of the Senate had brought her to tears. And now the lot of them were laughing among themselves as they made for the main exit, patting each other on the back that they had a five-year-old puppet to plant on Begnion's throne.  
  
He'd known that the beorc were cruel. He thought he could control himself and bite his tongue, even as the ugly hostility of the Senate churned in his heart.   
  
But then, Lekain made to follow after Sanaki.  
  
He moved before he realized he was doing so, placing himself between the door and her grandmother's murderer, the man who lit the first flame that burned the Serenes Forest to the ground.  
  
"Duke Gaddos" said Sephiran, voice pitched low in warning, "I will warn you only once. Stay away from the Apostle."  
  
Lekain laughed. "I think have forgotten your place, Duke Persis."  
  
Lekain attempted to move past him. Sephiran grabbed him by the ostentatious end of his silken sleeve. "No," he said, willing his magic to charge the air around him, the fury of a thousand years behind his eyes. "I have not. You will keep your fucking hands off the Apostle, Duke Gaddos, or you will answer to me."


End file.
